Ghost
by ghost509
Summary: This is a trailer I made. Enough said.


**(This is a movie trailer I was thinking about and wanted to write, I own everything. OCs, dialogue, and plot. But, incase this was a old movie and is a movie in making, I had no clue.)**

We switch to a medium to high shot view of a military warehouse. It is dark outside, with snow falling and surrounding the building.

We switch to a view inside, where two army generals were talking. One was pacing back and forth in front of two large, six to eight feet crates, separated enough for a opening that would fit a 20 year old. A few feet away, the second general was sitting in a chair, feet propped up onto a barrel, and arms behind his head. He yawned, while looking at his friend.

"Will you relax. There's no way he's gonna find us." He stated, tired and bored, with nothing to do.

"No, no he WILL find us. He always gets the target." His friend replied, pacing back and forth faster then before.

"Why are you so worried and scared about him anyway?" He asked, confusion and intrigue-sion plastered on his face. At this his friend sighed, before turning to face him, a far away look in his eyes.

"I've never believed in ghosts." He stated.

Then the scene switches to nothing but black. But then the view started to lower, allowing a beam of light to show, which was pointing to the ground.

"I've never believed in monsters, or demonic things, or demons, or anything super natural or paranormal. That was, until I met. _Him_."

As he finished saying this, the scene is completely lowered to ground level. There, a figure is revealed, 5'11 to 6'1, wearing all black, and wearing a ghost mask. He had his eyes closed, with his arms crossed over his chest. In them both, were a suppressed Colt M1911 pistol. With that he opened his eyes, revealing a pair of ghostly pale, dead, red eyes. But before you could blink, he came towards the camera and passed it, with incredible speed.

"He's pale, which helps with his stealth."

With that we switch to another view, as soldiers are walking around what looked like a forest, which was completely covered with snow, which continued to fall. One walked in front of a large snow wall. But when he moved from a spot, red eyes appeared, and looked at him. The figure walked from the snow, wearing all white and with fiber wire in his hands. He snuck up behind the soldier, before wrapping the wire around his neck. The soldier dropped his gun and tried to struggle, attempting to take it off. After a few seconds, the soldier stopped struggling and laid there, limp and dead. The figure nodded to himself, before grabbing the dead soldiers gun and bringing the body into the snow wall.

"He's a master of disguise, which helps with escaping."

Soldiers were running up and down a hall, which was dark with regular and red lights, blinking and unblinking. One walked on the left side, while others ran up and down the right. The figure on the left made it too the door, before looking from under his cap, revealing a ghostly pale, dead eye. With that he walked out of the doors, unnoticed and undetected.

"He's a master of every form of fighting know to man. And, knows how to use any and every firearm and melee weapon. Both of which, helps with his blood lust and killing."

The figure wearing all black slowly walked in the middle of a large room, shooting, without looking, and hitting every soldier that popped up and tried to kill him. After a while he dropped the now empty machine guns, before taking out a sword and cutting off a soldier head. Then, he ran up to another, stabbing him into the gut and gutting him.

"He's a ladies man, which helps with his 'tail chasing'."

We had a back view of the figure, mask less, and walking down what appeared to be a sandy road, in a village. Women, wither soldiers or civies stood off to the side, abut five to 10 feet away, either sighing dreamily, or having a dreamily look in their eyes.

"He has a incredibly intelligent, capable of hacking any and everything computer based."

The figure sat behind a broken army Humvee, while soldiers walked around the 'vehicle graveyard' of the army. He brought out a laptop/suitcase, opened and turned it on, before typing something. Within seconds, tanks that were thought to be destroyed moved, and locked onto the soldiers, before firing, killing them all.

"He was practically built for perfection. High ranking generals from all across the U.S military came, and taught him everything he knows."

We switch view, to what appeared to be a human male in a test tube, floating and asleep. Scientists and army generals surrounded the front, intrigued and impressed by their work.

"But they got too greedy, and tried to erase his morality, trying and perfecting, into making him the worlds greatest killer."

The camera views, as the figure kills a mans wife and daughter, trying to get information. The man is strapped into a chair, crying as he watched his loved ones get killed.

"He was so pale, so cold and ruthless, we started to call him. Ghost."

"But you never told me why, _you're _scared of him." The sitting general stated. At this his friend sighed and turned to him, standing right in front of the gap.

"Because I, was one of the generals that betrayed him." The friend stated. But before either could speak, two hands grabbed onto the generals shoulders, before pulling him into the darkness. He screamed, and reached out for a hand to help as he was pulled in. There was struggling, and a small yell, before it stopped and a gurgling sound was head. The other general shot up from his seta, knocking it down. His eyes widened, as 'Ghost' walked out of the shadows, practically covered in blood.

The general tried to reach for his gun, only for Ghost to unsheathe a knife and throw it, hitting the general in the throat. He fell down, necks bleeding, and slowly dying. He looked up. The camera then takes it from his eyes point of view. Ghost looks towards the camera, before picking up his foot, and smashing id down onto the view. The view blackens, as a loud, sickening, splatting/squishing sound is heard. The title view shows, as the word Ghost is sounded by a mist like white god, on a black screen.


End file.
